


A Welcome Chill

by somelovelylove



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nothing much happens, feat. Benny, just... lazing around, yep it's the stormed-in trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somelovelylove/pseuds/somelovelylove
Summary: It takes a blizzard to put them at ease.





	A Welcome Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Uh sorry I still haven't updated my other work, but here's some more gangster boyfriends.

Charlie collapsed back onto the bed, chest heaving and thighs still shaking in the aftermath. He was panting and greedily swallowed the dry air of the room. His curls, long loosened from pomade, were now clinging to his forehead with sweat.

Meyer, in his position at the end of the bed and between Charlie's exhausted legs, was much enjoying the view. He was still mostly clothed, pants on and shirt still, somehow, tucked in. The only things out of place were his rolled up shirtsleeves and the suspenders hanging on his hips. He grinned down at Charlie and reached over to the bedside table to take up his lighter and cigarette case. He unclipped it, took one out, placed it to his lips, and sparked the lighter with his thumb. He was in the middle of a deep drag when Charlie, half asleep and splayed out on the bed, finally spoke.

" _Pay attention to me._ "

Meyer laughed. "What have I been doing for the last six hours?"

"Unbelievable things," Charlie hummed. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the other man. "C'mere."

"Why?"

"Why are you such a pain in my ass?" He grumbled, then pouted. "'Cause I want you over here that's why."

Meyer, too satisfied with himself to carry on, acquiesced. He moved closer onto Charlie and, before he could do much else, was pulled down by suddenly revived thighs. The fall onto him was awkward in his attempt to save the cigarette.

"Why you still got clothes on?"

"Someone has to look presentable when the wait staff comes by." He answered dryly.

"That what you are? 'Presentable'?" Charlie teased, nodding to his rumpled shirt and flopping hair. "Besides, barely anyone is working tonight with the storm."

"Have you seen it?"

"I been a little busy." He replied, eyebrow raised.

"We ought to look," Meyer shrugged, "Supposed to be almost two feet of snow."

Charlie plucked the cigarette from Meyer's hand, and the smaller man adjusted more comfortably. He took a drag. "If we ever get outta this bed, sure."

Meyer grinned into his neck and stretched up to place a kiss just under his chin. "I'm getting hungry; we just might have to."

"Speak for yourself." Charlie said. "I got enough to eat right here."

Meyer laughed. "Always this with you, can't you care for a starving man?"

"Depends on what he's hungry for."

"You're an animal."

"I ain't pinned myself to the mattress for the entire afternoon, that's for sure."

Meyer huffed. "Are you complaining?"

"Why? What'll that get me?"

Meyer laughed. Shaking his head, he sat up on his elbows. Charlie pouted.

"Where you goin'?"

"We're stuck here Charlie, I'm not _leaving_ you." He sat up more and stretched.

"The kitchen _is_ leaving."

"You're too much."

"Yeah," Charlie grinned, "But I'm pretty."

"You have the looks, I have the brains."

"Don't be a jerk." Charlie kicked a foot at him while he stood.

"Want something?"

He leered. "You."

If Meyer could have rolled his eyes harder they would've gotten stuck in the back of his head.

"I'm making a sandwich."

"It's all kosher."

He paused. "...Why?"

"'Cause I got you around, what kinda idiot do I look like?"

Meyer rolled his eyes again if only to counter the smile growing on his lips. He ran a hand through his hair and walked to the kitchen.

He shouted back to the bedroom, "You ought to just join the synagogue."

"That kosher shit tastes better anyway."

Meyer chuckled and shook his head. He opened the refrigerator and began to rummage through. Some deli meat from 55th street— the good stuff— some cheeses from midtown. There weren’t any tomatoes, but he wasn't exceptionally picky about his food.

"I assume you have bread, yes?"

"Yeah," Charlie answered from the doorway. His pants were on now, hanging on his waist, and he still had that sleepy, satisfied look on his face. "Cabinet."

Meyer laid the items out on the counter, lining them up like they were tools at the mechanic shop. "You change your mind?"

Charlie made a sound that Meyer assumed was negative, then wandered over to the window. With some effort he pulled back the curtains. The storm was strong, at least that's what he assumed. The wind was throwing so much snow across the window he could barely make out the street below. The glow from the suite windows were the only things illuminating the otherwise black night.

"Damn, it's a storm."

Meyer answered with a muffled sound; the sandwich was good.

"Kinda nice," Charlie added, closing the curtains, "not havin' to think about phone calls and all that bullshit."

Meyer swallowed. "You mean business?"

"Sure, I don't know," he looked at the smaller man, "guess it's nice not to have to worry."

"You? Worried?" Meyer shook his head. "I'd pay a thousand dollars to see you think two minutes into the future about anything."

"I think about the future!" He countered, crossing the room lazily to stand behind Meyer. He put his hands on the island counter, one on each side of him. "I think about what this city's gonna be; who's gonna be dead, who's gonna be kicking around." He nudged Meyer's face with his nose. "Think about you with gray hair and glasses."

He snorted, "Glasses?"

"Yeah," Charlie shrugged. "Big square ones for readin'."

"Is that something you--"

There was a loud bang at the door. They both froze. Then, in calm and quick movements, Charlie crossed to the coat rack and grabbed his gun from the holster. He cocked it, walked towards the foyer, and then—

Benny burst through the door.

"Fucking! Watch it!" He shouted, ducking away from the gun. Charlie sighed, uncocked it, and tossed it on an armchair.

"The fuck's the matter with you? Ain't you heard of knocking?"

"I _did_ knock!"

"That fucking body slam against the door?"

"Hello, Benny." Meyer said, still in his place leaning on the island counter.

Charlie didn't know if Benny was too scared, extremely courteous, or honestly just too stupid to notice, but he never looked twice at them. Whether they were standing too close or whispering too softly or, in a _really_ careless moment, pressed up against each other on the hood of a car, the kid always continued on like it was common practice. And so, with Meyer uncharacteristically disheveled and Charlie half naked, Benny just shrugged off his coat and said,

"Hey, Meyer." He made a loud "brr" sound and kicked out his legs as he walked towards Meyer. "Fucking _freezing_ out there, thought I was gonna _die._ " He began to pick at the food. "You got pickles?"

"Please," Charlie drawled, "make yourself at home."

" _Thanks._ " Benny sneered back and turned to the cabinets in search.

"Benny?" Meyer asked sharply.

"Yes?" He answered, his voice high in his nose and dry in an imitation of Meyer.

He turned. "You said it was cold... did you _walk_ here?"

"Yeah," Benny shrugged. "I was in Hell's Kitchen with some pals but I got bored. Thought I'd pay you schmucks a visit. Besides Charlie's always got the good kosher shit."

"Told you." Charlie said.

"How?" Meyer asked, ignoring him.

"What?"

" _How?_ It's -15 degrees outside and snowing in sheets." He said in disbelief. "And you _walked_ here?"

"Yeah," Benny said, not endeavoring to explain further. He was more preoccupied with the pickles. Meyer looked at Charlie with an intense expression.

_What the fuck?_

_Who cares? Kid's a nut._

"You got a fireplace in here, I'm freezing my balls off."

"Yeah," Charlie replied, gesturing to the sitting room. "In there."

Benny filled his arms with the jar of pickles, some bread, some cheese, and a bottle of something Charlie didn't even know he had, and set off to make the fire. "Fuck! This place is huge!" He called back. "Maybe I get the place across the hall, huh?"

Charlie whimpered and leaned onto Meyer, who was laughing. "Fucking Christ."

"What? You don't think young Benjamin would make a spectacular neighbor?"

"Yeah there'd be gunshots on the hour, every hour."

Meyer shrugged. "You'll have to keep time somehow."

Charlie laughed and shook his head, then turned to walk to the parlor.

"Where are you going?"

"Whatever bottle he’s got, I want some." He left.

Meyer, grinning, sighed and went to the cabinet. They had forgotten cups.


End file.
